


drawing line

by adorescence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of sexual activities, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Slow Burn, Smoking, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorescence/pseuds/adorescence
Summary: “Woo.”“Yeah?” Wonwoo’s hand were on Soonyoung’s hair, his fingers twirling short strands. Soonyoung rested his head on the juncture of the other’s neck, both leaning to their balcony rails. The cigarette between Soonyoung’s fingers was a half to go.“What are we?”“Humans,” he answered easily, pulling Soonyoung’s hand closer to inhale his cigarette, later exhaling the smoke slowly.Soonyoung squinted his eyes at him, and the latter chuckled lowly after muttering a soft apology, “I don’t know. What the fuck you meant we?”“You know, friends don’t hold hands domestically and make out regularly like we do.”“What do you think of us, then?”“Not sure myself,” Soonyoung sighed contently when Wonwoo stroked his cheek with his knuckle, the cold night air blew past him, “Maybe one day we’ll know.”





	drawing line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kwonhoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhoshi/gifts).



> So, my sweetheart, i made this for you out of nowhere to cheer you up because i understand it that exams are stressful eventhough i know i told you not to stress much. I'm sorry for this mess i made but, feel at ease and enjoy! Love you! Thank you for always encouraging me to write!!<3
> 
> Listen to Keri Hilson's Knock You Down and Yang Da Il feat DK's A Piece of You please, everyone.

Their story started at the end of highschool. Wonwoo was a quiet but well-known boy from the social major, and Soonyoung was the science kid next to his class who likes to prank teachers and scam the juniors. Their first meeting was even weird to retell. It was when Wonwoo had a cleaning duty after class and he had to clean the window with a wet cloth.

Wonwoo, being a peaceful kid he always was, did the duty diligently with earphones in both his ears, not to mention whines coming from his mouth whenever he felt small cramp on his arm. And there was Soonyoung, ready to go home with his back pack full of books he must read for tomorrow’s test, looking at him with wide eyes when he passed by Wonwoo’s class, like the latter grew another head. Soonyoung then rushed to enter the class, pulling Wonwoo away from the back of his class to the front, face flushed red from running.

  
“The hell you’re doing alone at this time? Don’t you know everyone’s home already but you and me?”

  
Soonyoung slapped his arm, Wonwoo was obviously annoyed.

  
“The ghosts in this school might kill you!” Soonyoung said, in a small whisper to Wonwoo’s ear.

  
Wonwoo glanced at him like he just hear another big bullshits that could beat his mother’s belief in the real existence of Doraemon’s pocket. He was never one to believe in the existence of ghosts, anyway. So he pushed Soonyoung away to ran back to the back of his class, cleaning the last window’s glass left.

  
Soonyoung gaped his mouth wide, it was the first time one didn’t believe his words. But looking at how serious the social guy was when he cleaned the window made Soonyoung sit on one of the wooden table at the front row. He couldn’t leave this guy alone. No, no. The whole school might go crazy if later in the morning they find out a student murdered. And even good for him to do because Wonwoo’s class was right beside his. No, he didn’t want his class and his senior year being haunted by the student next door. So he waited.

  
They went home running that evening — no, it was Soonyoung, Wonwoo was dragged behind him like a victim — without even knowing each other’s name.  
.

  
Months after that they were busy with exams and college preparations. But they made friends to each other.

  
Even Wonwoo got himself being called as Soonyoung’s after school buddy.

  
It was kinda stupid at first. Because in school they didn’t meet often, Wonwoo spent his break sleeping in his class and Soonyoung scamming the juniors to buy him lunch at the canteen. They only met when it was time to go home, and that’s just that.

  
But after they graduated, Soonyoung started to ask where Wonwoo lives.

  
Wonwoo gave him his address and Soonyoung did vice versa, later they grew up to week-ends with sleep-overs at Soonyoung’s, week-days with studying at Wonwoo’s.  
.

  
They went into a same college without talking a plan about it. Wonwoo got into Philosophy without much study because he was always a lucky kid, while Soonyoung struggled with all-nighters studying, but he made it as a Medical student eventually, focusing on Neurology. Their faculties are far from each other, and they were kinda losing touch, only to the evening phone calls Soonyoung insisted Wonwoo to keep him company while he read a thick book of how brain cells work with a lot episodes of Wonwoo fell asleep in the middle of it and also late night texting sessions with Wonwoo’s long-ass explanation about the reason of human’s existence which sometimes Soonyoung only left it at read because he understood nothing.

  
They spent freshmen year in peace like that.

  
And when they were juniors, they decided to be roommates and rent an apartment, which was a bad idea because Soonyoung is always loud and he likes Tony Stark and Wonwoo is never awake when needed also he is a fan of Captain America. But they got to know each other better. Even they made a promise to always celebrate their birthdays every July 1st because it’s perfect, according to Soonyoung’s calculation of the gap between his and Wonwoo’s birthday.

  
They went to parties, a lot. Surprisingly it was Wonwoo, dragging Soonyoung more often than Soonyoung did. Sometimes Soonyoung accidentally went home with a stranger ended up on his bed, sometimes Wonwoo came home reeking of alcohol and making out with his classmate Chungha in their kitchen, not to mention of times Soonyoung ended up peppering tipsy kisses on Wonwoo’s lips or even a drunk sex Wonwoo didn’t remember asking Soonyoung to do, and them waking up apologizing at each other with awkward tension.

  
But they lived.  
.

  
Their senior year was hectic.

  
They made papers, they made reports, Soonyoung taught dance on his days off and he dated a pretty girl from Business major named Minkyung, Wonwoo worked part-time at a library after he broke up with Junhui, they fought when Soonyoung forgot to wake Wonwoo up when the other got a seminar to attend, they laughed while watching Wonwoo’s Transformers collection because one of the Decepticons somehow looked like Minghao, one boy from Soonyoung’s dancing team they both knew well, when he raged. And many things.

  
Everything was so domestic.

  
Living together for years grew a habit on Soonyoung. Because he always made and buy meals for one and a half portion with two spoons because Wonwoo never eats more than a half portion and he is a slow eater, even sometimes he chose sleep over food. If Soonyoung were asked, of course he cares about Wonwoo. He cares _a lot_. That’s why coaxing Wonwoo to eat by offering him a help to spoon-feed him sometimes felt no more strange to him.

  
Living together for years grew a habit on Wonwoo, too. Because everytime he found Soonyoung sat on their small couch with a thick book and sleepy eyes, he dragged his blanket from his room and made two mugs of hot chocolate, sometimes coffee for his own caffeine dose. Then he would sit beside the shorter one, wrapping both of their bodies close in his blanket to let him continue his study after. It would be a lie if he said he laid no care about Soonyoung. He cares _much_. And it was just a usual thing for him to do.  
.

  
_“Woo.”_

  
_“Yeah?” Wonwoo’s hand were on Soonyoung’s hair, his fingers twirling short strands. Soonyoung rested his head on the juncture of the other’s neck, both leaning to their balcony rails. The cigarette between Soonyoung’s fingers was a half to go._

  
_“What are we?”_

  
_“Humans,” he answered easily, pulling Soonyoung’s hand closer to inhale his cigarette, later exhaling the smoke slowly._

  
_Soonyoung squinted his eyes at him, and the latter chuckled lowly after muttering a soft apology, “I don’t know. What the fuck you meant we?”_

  
_“You know, friends don’t hold hands domestically and make out regularly like we do.”_

  
_“What do you think of us, then?”_

  
_“Not sure myself,” Soonyoung sighed contently when Wonwoo stroked his cheek with his knuckle, the cold night air blew past him, “Maybe one day we’ll know.”_  
.

  
Love came so rough when Wonwoo realized he fell in love one summer night, when his fever was on 39 degrees and Soonyoung took a very good but clumsy care of him, cursing at him about how worried he was he could die.  
.

  
_“Do you believe in the concept of loving simplicity to its fullest? Like, a thing you always remember first after you wake up or a person you always spend days with?”_

  
_Soonyoung, who was in the middle of writing down a hand-written essay turned his confused face at him with a loud huh? Talking about deep, philosophical topics with Wonwoo is never his forte, “Your old habit of asking shitty quetions out of nowhere dies hard.”_

  
_“Yeah? Point is, you love a thing, or a person, that is constantly there in your life. As simple as that?”_

  
_Wonwoo was looking at him like he wanted Soonyoung to answer, so he gave him one, “I do. But it might not be as simple as that, though.”_

  
_He nodded slightly at him, then continuing his Overwatch game he paused a minute ago, the battle with Seungcheol was a neck-to-neck, and Soonyoung knew Wonwoo doesn’t like failures. Soonyoung wondered why even he asked that question in the middle of an important battle._

  
_“Do you, though?”_

  
_“I fucking believe it.” Wonwoo answered with no hesitation, eyes focused on his computer screen._  
.

  
Soonyoung thought the idea of being knocked down by love is stupid. But when it did to him for real after Wonwoo kissed his temple fondly when he came home from his dance studio one autumn evening, he struggled to get back up.  
.

  
They graduated college with much struggles for excellent grade. Their parents came to the graduation, congratulating each other’s son with praises. And they looked at them like they were going to be married tomorrow.

  
Soonyoung was slightly terrified, and Wonwoo thought love is even scarier than the ghosts he never believed. But the two just brushed it off. They still had a long way to go.  
.

  
After many late night talks (thanks to Wonwoo and his tendency to shut his brain down completely at day times), they decided to continue living together.

  
Wonwoo got a job as editor at this one publishing company he knew from the help of Jihoon, a friend from Sound Engineering, and Soonyoung being appointed as one of the main choreographers at the dance studio along with Chan, his favorite History Education junior. Sometimes one of their siblings came on a surprise visit, and Bohyuk won with frequent visits using reasons like _i forgot my key and my roommate is back to hometown for a week_ or _i miss you, Wonwoo_. Both Wonwoo and Soonyoung cringed hard at the second one, but they loved his visit because he washed dishes diligently, anyways.

  
Wonwoo bought a car after 18 months of working there, half of the money he used came from the generousity of his father. The car was nice, a new Toyota Avalon. It’s black, and when Soonyoung first saw it, he jokingly said the car is _as emo as the owner, shit_. Sometimes when possible at mornings, he dropped Soonyoung at his studio because it’s near to his office. Sometimes Soonyoung yelled at him because Wonwoo picked him up after his last class finished without telling him beforehand.

  
Soonyoung’s cooking skill got better, and they ordered Chinese food lesser than they did in college years. He bought them new stuffs the day after he received his 3rd official salary, replacing the rusty couch with a new comfortable one, a dozen of plates and bowls, even a larger fridge. Sometimes he cooked dinner for Wonwoo before he left to teach evening class. Sometimes Wonwoo apologized to him for almost burning the house down after trying to cook bacons without his permit.

  
Their friends thought they were engaged already (mostly it being Seungkwan and Seokmin who never shut up insisting they were dating since they were freshmen), whenever they attended colleagues’ weddings walking with hands interwined. Even their parents often told them to get married at 28. But they always shook their heads, telling them no because that’s the fact and they never wanted to rush.

  
Wonwoo stopped dating people when they were 24, and his latest ex named Mingyu is a good friend to him now. Soonyoung even didn’t make out with strangers at parties anymore since they celebrated their 25th birthday together.

  
But they both knew the reasons why, so they didn’t question at all.  
.

  
The first time Soonyoung said he loves Wonwoo was when the other was doing his laundry. He replied with a satisfied laugh, like he had been waiting for it when Soonyoung expected an awkward outcome.

  
And the first time Wonwoo said he loves him too, it was when they were cuddling, Soonyoung hugging his waist, chest meeting Wonwoo’s back.

  
The blurred line between them disappeared, replaced by a new, clearer one.  
.

  
“What do you think of marriage?”

  
Wonwoo was in the middle of smoking and finishing his last document to check when Soonyoung showed up from the kitchen in shorts and a loose sweatshirt, one of his hand holding a can of beer.

  
“So, what’s mine is always yours, huh?” he scoffed softly when he looked up from his laptop to Soonyoung, one hand putting off his cigarette on the ashtray. The latter only grined widely.

  
He approached him in rushed steps, he putted his beer down on the small coffee table then pulling Wonwoo’s laptop away to join beside his beer, before he sat on his lap, hands resting on Wonwoo’s shoulders, he frowned, “Answer my question, nerd.”

  
Wonwoo smiled warmly before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Soonyoung’s. His hands were rubbing underneath the sweatshirt Soonyoung was wearing, tracing at the curve of his backbone. Soonyoung then kissed Wonwoo properly, sucking at the other’s lips. They only pull apart after Soonyoung tapped his fingers on the other’s nape.

  
“Not a must, babe,” he voiced his honest thought into Soonyoung’s ear, “But if you want one, i might need to propose you with something great.”

  
Soonyoung rested his forehead on Wonwoo’s as he exhaled along with a chuckle, “What about, an Iron Man ring then?”

  
Wonwoo cringed at that. But he kissed Soonyoung’s cheek after that, down to his jaw and neck. When he started sucking marks on his collarbone, Soonyoung whined breathily, and he smirked against the expanse of his skin.

  
“Fine. But now, i’d like to let you know how strict Steve Rogers is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be much appreciated T____T Also, hmu on twitter @dinovelty please!<3


End file.
